This invention relates to primed polyolefin films.
Frequently it is desirable to utilize a primer or tie-coat between a film substrate and an adhesive. Historically, solutions of materials such as NEOPRENE rubber and an aromatic solvent such as toluene have been used. However, environmental concerns encourage substitution of non-aromatic solvents. Excellent substitute solvents such as those based on hydrogenated toluene are available, but they do not adequately dissolve NEOPRENE rubber.